


Human

by DoubtingThomas



Series: Original Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Pain, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingThomas/pseuds/DoubtingThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want a quick fix. I want to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

I can sit here with my puffy eyes  
and pretend that everything's all right  
but I know deep down inside  
I'm really twisted

The people pass me by  
and kindly wave hello  
and I feel bad  
because  
all I can muster  
is a weak nod of my head

No one would understand  
unless they've gone through it  
I wouldn't wish it upon anybody  
Because this pain reaches into the core

It searches for something to use  
against you  
It tells you you're in danger  
and laughs at your fear  
But you're only human  
You accept it for it is  
And leave it at that

I want a quick fix  
so I can go back to real smiles  
genuine laughs

I want

 

to feel human again


End file.
